Offerings for the Shrine
Story After defeating 3-eyed Sumashi, you return with the Bottle of Cherry Blossom and are now instructed to offer the bottles up to the land god's so they may restore their lost power and be able to push away the Youkai. After the briefing, Sanae appears to say that her son, Taiki, is missing and cannot be found in town. Lady Shizuka says that the task shall be handled by you as you search through each of the shrines one by one. After defeating the youkai in Hoderi Shrine, you come to place the bottle of Cherry Blossom upon the shrine and are greeted by the voice of the god. The god is sorry she cannot appear before you in her physical form, but the presence of the youkai have weakened her to only allow her voice to still be present. Lady Shizuka asks the god if she has seen a boy around lately and is disappointed in finding that no boy has been through the shrine. You head off to the next shrine, Hosuseri, and after passing through the youkai, you find the second shrine and give the bottle of Cherry Blossom to her/him. The god is grateful for the bottle and when Lady Shizuka asks about the boy she is told that the boy has not been through this shrine either. The group continues on their way to find the boy and present the last Cherry Blossom to the final shrine. You plunge into the final shrine, Hoori, and are surprised to find no boss at the end of this shrine. As you pass into the final chamber you spot the boy near the shrine crying. When you go to ask the boy why he ran off, he explains how he wanted to visit the shrines, but no one wanted to go with him, so he headed off on his own. When he reached the shrines he got scared by the youkai and was pushed further into the tunnel and almost eaten until a man with multiple swords defeated the boss that was just about to finish the boy off. Yoshitsune notes that this "man with multiple swords" described by the boy sounds a lot like Momotarou, a man who made a name for himself by taking down bad oni, but has gone rogue after the fame dwindled away through the years. Lady Shizuka instructs the boy that what he did was brave, but it made his mom, Sanae, very worried about him so he should return with them to the town. You finally arrive at the final shrine and the god has been waiting for you due to the news of Cherry Blossom coming to his shrine. He thanks you for the effort to bring him the bottle of Cherry Blossom and instructs you that with these bottles their power can return and they can push away the Youkai who are threatening the town. You return to town to tell the Acting Chief Takeru that the bottles were offered up to the respectful shrines and the god's state they will be able to protect the town now with their power restored. The boy was returned to his mother and she was very grateful for what you have done in finding her lost son. When the pleasantries are over Yoshitsune tells Acting Chief Takeru that the boy may have spotted Momotarou in the area so he should instruct the townspeople to stay vigilant and report and findings to them as he could still be dangerous to the town. Quest Completed. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Kumaso Village Quest